


A Christmas Carol

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Christmas Carol

Harry was sprawled on the bed, completely spent. He knew the twins were still going strong, and he admired their endurance, all the while suspecting product development and testing in the works. 

He turned on the telly and after clicking through the channels, gave a shout of childish delight.

Two ginger heads ceased their activities to see what Harry was so tickled about.

"A Christmas Carol!" 

"Never heard of it." Fred went back to sucking George's cock, as he was sure to find it much more interesting than a black and white film.

Harry sat up in bed and explained about sneaking in to watch it from behind the couch at the Dursley's. After four or five years he'd finally seen the whole thing.

"I just love Scrooge."

"What's a scrooge, Harry?" George asked, then gasped, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Well, he's a nasty, cold-hearted man. A lot like Snape actually," Harry replied with a smile. His cock twitched in renewed interest as he watched Fred taking George's length in his mouth. "But he has a change of heart in the end."

"Bah humbug," Severus said as he stepped into the room. Harry burst into laughter. "I thought you planned to join me in the bath, Harry."

"But _A Christmas Carol_ is on the telly!" Harry whinged. 

"By all means, enjoy. Mister and Mister Weasley, would either of you care to join me?" Severus asked, although his eyes were on Harry.

"On second thought, I really do need to wash up." Harry leapt from the bed and hurried toward the bathroom.

"Let me know the effects of the potion tomorrow, gentlemen." Severus turned and left the Weasley twins to their activities, ready to enjoy some of his own.


End file.
